


reflections still look the same to me

by burglarbilbo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglarbilbo/pseuds/burglarbilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha takes a shot clearly meant for Clint. They’re on the roof of a building in the middle of the SEAR, cover blown, and he’s fresh out of ammo. She panics for a split second, pushing Clint out of the way. That lands her with a bullet through her skull. </p><p>- </p><p>what happened between iron man 2 and the avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflections still look the same to me

Natasha takes a shot clearly meant for Clint. They’re on the roof of a building in the middle of the SEAR, cover blown, and he’s fresh out of ammo. She panics for a split second, pushing Clint out of the way. That lands her with a bullet through her skull.

She wakes up with Clint’s blue eyes staring into her own, filled with anger and worry. Judging by the beeps of monitors and the smell of Lysol, they’re in the medical bay of the Helicarrier. The thin hospital gown is scratchy on her bare skin and the IV in her wrist aches. Natasha hates this.

Clint sits next to her bed, head in his hands. At the far end of the room, by the doors, Hill, Fury, and Coulson talk quietly. Coulson looks the most distressed. It was his call to put Tasha and Clint on that mission - that specific mission - but it wasn’t his fault their cover was blown. Natasha wants to tell him that. She can talk to Coulson; she can’t face Clint, not yet.

But before she has a chance to speak, Clint gently presses his lips to hers. He sits back down quietly the look of almost anger returns to his face.

“What…?” Natasha trails off. Her voice seems to reverberate off the walls of her skull, sending throbbing pains through her temples.

“You took a shot for me, that’s what,” Clint answers bitterly.

Natasha replies slowly and quietly, barely above a whisper. “Then…then we’re even.”

-

It’s their first mission together. Both assigned together by Coulson, who - despite being ten years younger - is exactly the same.

Natasha and Clint - or as they know each other - Black Widow and Hawkeye, snake their way up the UN building, trying to prevent the Spanish ambassador from blowing the whole place to smithereens.

They exchange playful banter, smirks and half-smiles.

It happens in an instant, as they’re leaving. Shots fired, Widow being pushed down, Hawkeye falling next to her, blood soaking the front of his shirt.

Hawkeye waking up in the medi-bay, Widow’s - no, Natasha’s- eyes upon him, bitter and worried.

“Don’t you ever do that again. You hear me?" she says, her voice warning and full of venom. But behind that,relief. Relief that her partner is alright. They’ll be sticking together for a lot longer after this.

-

Part of Natasha’s skull is metal now. Her head had to be partially shaved, so - hating the unevenness - she shaved the rest of her head.

Clint shaved his head too. Not that it made that much of a difference, but it did to Natasha.

She learns to walk again, and fight, and speak Russian. All with the help of Clint. The process is slow and painful, but having him along the way helps her more than he knows.

As her hair grows, Natasha can’t help but thinks that she look stupid. Spiky hair? She hates it. And the cold metal above her left ear makes her want to punch a wall.

It’s her birthday when she breaks a mirror because of her reflection. "I hate this stupid hair.”

Clint hugs her close. “You look beautiful, Tasha,” he whispers.

Her hair will grow out, and their friendship will be put to the test by a lost Asgardian prince. But right now, Natasha takes things a day at a time.


End file.
